


Tangled Love

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin makes a deal with the dark one in exchange for sparing his son from having to fight in the ogre wars. He must bring him a single lock from a girl with magical hair that lives in a tall tower named Belle. The tower is guarded by a witch who uses her hair to stay young forever, but is he brave enough to attempt such a feat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tangled Love

Tangled Love: Part One

A/AN: Here is the second story in my Rumbelle fairytale series...I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again to Charlotte Ashmore for being an amazing beta!

Rumplestiltskin gazed at the burnt orange sky in the distance, a reminder of all the bloodshed caused by the ogre wars. He sighed despondently as he made his way into the heart of the forest. In two short days his boy would be fourteen, and the proper age to be drafted as a soldier in the desperate conflict, a battle which had been raging since before his son was conceived. The grand duke of the Frontlands had taken to conscripting children now since most of his well abled fighting men had been slain. They needed to increase their troops even if it crossed the thin line of morality.

He'd met an old beggar on the road he'd given a few copper coins to the day before, and they had chatted a bit. The beggar noticed the trepidation in his eyes and inquired about his dilemma, and he couldn't help but spill his heart out because someone had actually taken the time to listen to him. The man had told him of a sacred place in the woods which was enchanted with dark magic. He told him of an ancient being called the Dark One who would meet desperate souls in this place who were desperate enough to make a deal. He would solve their problems for a price, but what worried Rumplestiltskin was that he had no money to give in exchange for his boy's well being. He was a penniless spinner who barely made ends meet.

He limped through the foliage, bearing all of his weight against his walking stick, and praying he'd found this place of enchantment. A strong wind rippled through the trees, pushing him forward. He closed his eyes to keep the dust out of them while clumsily tripping over a rock. He winced in pain after slicing his knee open on the sharp piece of granite. He held his knee for a moment when he realized the stones around him were in a distinct pattern. Clutching his walking staff firmly, he attempted to stand. It took him a few moments to compose himself, but eventually his knee stopped throbbing, and he was able to regain his balance.

He investigated the stones, becoming intrigued by the pattern. The sun had completely descended behind the trees now, the ominous burnt sunset fading with it. It would be dark soon, and he dearly hoped he didn't attract any wild beasts. They would make a meal of him for sure. He closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath as he recounted what the old man told him to say to summon the mystical being. Was he even in the right place? All he could do was hope this venture hadn't been for naught, and he wasn't wasting precious hours which he could be spending with his boy before they took him.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't one to trifle with magic because it had caused him more pain and suffering than he cared to remember. The first plight he'd had with it was when he'd been gifted with a magic bean as a child to take he and his papa to a new land, but Malcolm had abandoned him in exchange for eternal youth to stay in this new realm, leaving him all alone. The thought of his own child being ripped to shreds by ogres fueled his courage to complete his task. He respired deeply before saying the words.

"Dark One, I'm here to make a deal! Show yourself!" he called into the darkness, his bones quivering with every syllable. For a few moments it seemed as if nothing would happen, and he was about to turn away when the stones began to shake violently. A strong wind blew eerily through the trees, chilling him to the marrow of his bones, and then a shadowy figure emerged.

Rumplestiltskin gasped, tumbling backwards in consternation and terror as the figure dispelled from the darkness. The being of nightmares was wearing a cloaked hood and his face was wreathed in shadow, all except for a distinct pair of amber orbs peering maliciously at him.

"You summoned me, spinner?" His voice was little more than an ominous whisper as he glided purposefully towards him. Rumpelstiltskin cowered back, but then he felt a dark energy engulf him and pull him to his feet.

"Pl-ple-please don't hurt me!" he pleaded, shielding his eyes from the hideous creature.

"You came here seeking a deal, didn't you?" he probed in his grating tone, studying the scrawny spinner with distaste.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I don't have any gold to pay you, sir," he said in a quivering voice.

"Gold is something I have plenty of … I need something much more valuable to officiate this deal," he smirked with the flourish of his hand.

"Please sir! I'll do anything! I just need a way to protect my boy! In two days, Hordor and his men will come for him to fight in the ogres war. My Bae is barely more than a child … only fourteen, and he's all I've got left! I can't lose him to this bloody war!" he lamented, and the Dark One smiled ominously at him with his jagged teeth.

"Oh, how I love a desperate soul!" he mocked in his high pitched voice, the sound piercing in the still evening air. He circled the spinner like a ravenous wolf having caught the scent of its prey. Rumplestiltskin felt his heart, a tattoo against his chest as it tightened with dread and despair.

"My price is quite simple really … You see, there's a princess who's being held hostage in this tower high in the mountains. The tower has no doors, and is being closely guarded by a witch. I've tried to procure this princess for myself, but the witch placed a special enchantment on the tower which keeps me from getting in. The enchantment is made of fairy dust, and highly repellant against my dark magic. Only someone with the purest of hearts can hope to break through the barrier, and fortunately your heart is the purest I've ever seen in my life," he giggled impishly, poking him in the chest tauntingly.

"How would I get to her if there are no doors?" he inquired, nervously swallowing back the bile in his throat.

"The princess has long luxurious chestnut locks which she can let down through the window. She is desperate for company, and will let down her hair if you call out her name," he smirked with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"What's her name?" he inquired, his voice continuing to quake with fear, yet now his spine stiffened with determination.

"Belle is her name, and her tresses are enchanted. They have the power to keep someone young forever. I only need a single lock of her hair because the Snow Queen needs me to make a potion for her. The witch imprisoned her so she could hoard all of that power for herself and live forever," he explained, putting some distance between them. "Do we have a deal or not? You'll have two days to bring me the hair. If you fail, then I'll make sure your boy is the first to die on the battlefield," he threatened in his menacing tone.

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll lose my boy if I don't do something!" he consented desperately, and the demon grinned sinisterly at the spinner's helplessness.

"Very well then … The journey into the mountains is perilous, so I'll jump start your venture by transporting you to the tower with my magic. You'll be useless with your injured leg, so I'll heal it for you. There's no point in sending you if you can't make the trip back should you succeed," he cackled at his own wit. "I'll let you keep that as part of our deal!" he proclaimed with a gleeful clap.

Before the peasant spinner could make a retort, the Dark One snapped his fingers, and he felt sinew and bone begin to sew itself back together. Rumplestiltskin wiggled his leg back and forth, his walking staff falling from numb fingers as he realized he could walk on his own.

"See! Good as new!" the Dark One announced proudly, cracking his knuckles as magic crackled through the air.

"Th-Th-ank you!" Rumplestiltskin responded appreciatively, forgetting what it was like to have a strong ligament after being crippled for so many years.

"Don't thank me yet … You need to bring me what's mine before this deal is settled! You have two days to return[b]! The journey from the mountains takes exactly that long, so don't waste any time lollygagging," he warned, and the spinner nodded obediently. The Dark One snapped his fingers and a crimson haze enshrouded him, whisking him away to the tower where the princess dwelt.

~X~

Rumplestiltskin paused to look at himself in astonishment, for his rags had turned to a noble knight's uniform. He stood up a little straighter, feeling a little pride swell in his chest. He may never have earned the right to wear this attire, but he could still pretend. He drank in his surroundings, amazed to find they'd morphed into a new setting. He gasped when he looked up to see a tall tower looming in the distance. There was a single light penetrating the gloom, emanating from a solitary window, guiding him towards his destination.

"This must be the place where the princess is being held captive," he said to himself as he approached the tower. The Dark One had told him the princess was lonely and desperate for company. Perhaps if he called her name, she would let down her hair and permit him to climb up. All he needed was a single lock[c], so if she let down her hair, all he would have to do is shear off a curl or two with his dagger. He would never have to enter the tower, and he could be back home in time to seal the deal he'd made. This was going to be easier than he'd first thought.

He placed his hands over his mouth before calling out her name, "Belle, Belle, Let down your hair to me!" he felt his cheeks flush, feeling foolish for making such a request. A few moments passed, goosebumps erupting on his flesh as the night shadows seemed to loom menacingly closer. His eyes darted through the darkness, and he pulled the collar of his fine linen shirt more closely against his neck to ward off the chill. Finally, when he was on the verge of giving up and rendering another beseeching call, the princess appeared at the window.

"Who are you, stranger?" she called down to him in the most melodically sweet voice he'd ever heard.

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I was sent here to rescue you! Please let down your hair so that I may come up to you!" he beckoned.

"What if you're lying, and I let down my hair, and you try to steal it? You must know it's enchanted or you wouldn't be here!" she accused miserably, and he felt a pang of guilt ripple through his chest, for she was right. He was only here to deceive her, but he couldn't now that he'd gazed upon her marvelous beauty. Oh, how fair she must be under the candlelight, he mused.

"I promise I'm not a thief, nor lacking honor, m'lady! Don't you want to be free of this tower!? I can take you back to whence you came if you'll just trust me!" he bargained, and she laughed musically at his declaration.

"We'll see about that! Luckily for you my mistress is away, but she'll turn you into a corpse if she catches you ,,, and so will I if you betray me!" she threatened before letting down her long chestnut braid.

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath as he latched onto her long cascading braid. He braced himself against the wall and began to climb steadily up the mouldering stone facade. He took a relieving breath once he reached the windowsill, and hoisted himself over the side, his heart pounding and his lungs starved for oxygen from the tedious climb.

He looked up to meet the enchanting blue eyes of the princess with long flowing chestnut hair. She stood boldly before him, her slim form encased in a golden gown which showed off her beautiful figure to perfection. Her cerulean eyes met his in challenge, the fingers of her right hand tapping impatiently at her hip while the other held firmly to a frying pan threateningly.

"That's a rather odd choice of weapon, dearie," he offered, his thin lips quirking up into a half-moon grin. She was enchanting and he was quickly caught under her spell.

"I just want to make sure you're not here to harm me..." the princess warned holding the frying pan over her shoulder cautiously.

Rumplestiltskin held his hands up in defense, "My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I'm not going to hurt you. I came to rescue you from the witch holding you captive," he explained. The young woman brought the pan down to her side, staring sheepishly at the stone floor.

"I apologize for my suspicious nature, but I thought you came to steal my locks. The witch holding me captive does it because my hair is magical. It has the ability to stop the aging process, and really … who wouldn't want access to such magic?" the young woman explained, ringing her hands on her skirts nervously.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you," he reassured her while reaching for her hand apprehensively. She took it warily, still wondering if she should trust him, and he gently pulled her forward. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing deeply into her brilliant azure eyes.

She averted her gaze shyly, her cheeks flushing from their close proximity, "I'm sorry for doubting you, but I've been in this tower for so long I've nearly given up on being free," she admitted, her serene voice lowering an octave.

"Well, I'm here to get you out of here, and we'd better leave before your mistress returns. Are you ready to be free, princess?" he inquired, gesturing towards the window.

She nibbled thoughtfully at her lower lip, shaking her head sadly. "There is no way to be free of this tower, Rumpelstiltskin, not for me."

He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder to prevent her from turning away from him. "Stop that! You can't give up before we've even begun," he murmured encouragingly. He couldn't fail in his quest; Baelfire's fate hung upon his success. His eyes searched her opulent room, taking in the baubles and trinkets filling several shelves. There were more books than anything, and he realized she must have a passion for reading, something to fill the endless days of being locked away, a prisoner free from the ravages of time, but lonely and devoid of a life she longed for.

His dark eyes settled on the bed, but he knew the tower was far too tall for her lone bedding to scale. "Princess, are you confined to this room, or just to the tower itself?" he asked, a cunning smile curving his lips.

"To the tower," she answered. "I believe I would go mad if I were stuck here in my room forever."

The spinner's smile widened as he took her hand and dragged her over to the door. "Come, I have an idea."

Belle followed him down the winding staircase to the next floor of rooms, this one - as well as all those below - devoid of windows and doors. "There is no other way out, Rumpelstiltskin. Don't you think I've looked over the years for some way to escape?" she asked in exasperation. "No! Don't go in there! That's my mistress's room. She'd be furious with me if she knew I were rummaging through her things."

Rumpelstiltskin hurried into the room, steadily pulling her along behind him as he searched. "Then we just won't let her find you, dearie," he whispered conspiratorially. His heart pounded fiercely with excitement as she blushed and squeezed his hand. After searching through more rooms the further they descended into the tower, he was beginning to lose hope. "There's got to be a linen closet somewhere in this heap."

"Oh!" Belle gasped. "Mistress keeps the linens locked away in the cellar. I'm not allowed to go down there either." Her brow wrinkled as she followed him down to the very last level and came upon a door set into the polished stone floor. "I wonder why she'd want to lock the linens away," she mused.

Her new friend's eyes narrowed cunningly. "So you wouldn't be able to tie them together and escape, that's why," he said, pulling the dagger free from his belt to pick the lock.

Belle felt like a fool twenty minutes later as she helped him tie the last of the bed linens together. She should have thought of this herself, but even if she had, her mistress made sure there were no knives in the kitchen. She was far too leery of her charge to allow her sharp pointy objects. And if she had thought to make herself a rope, who was to say she'd be strong enough to support her own weight for the long climb down?

Rumpelstiltskin turned to her with a satisfied gleam in his sable eyes. "There, that should do it." He moved closer to her, the last sheet held loosely in his hand. "Only one thing left, princess."

Belle's heart fluttered madly as he wrapped the sheet around her and drew her in close to his body. She trembled, a nervous giggle bursting forth from her parted lips. "I apologize, but this is completely overwhelming for me and I-"

The spinner halted her flow of nervous enthusiasm by placing a single finger to her petal soft lips that he longed to kiss. He quickly pushed that thought aside realizing that was never going to happen. "There's no need to explain yourself princess. I understand." he replied, realizing that in certain ways they were the same. He'd been imprisoned mentally for years. He was the village coward and the only choice he'd had was which corner he was going to hide in next. He was an outcast, and he was certain if this princess knew what kind of man he truly was, she would oust him too.

She trembled, her heart racing with a mixture of fear and excitement as he pulled into his arms. "Are you certain this is going to work?"

He fastened the trailing end of the sheet around his neck and waist, binding her to him, her head tucked beneath his chin. "I used to carry my son like this when he was much smaller," he teased her, bearing her weight easily to the window. It took effort, but he was able to ignore his body's reaction to her soft curves pressed so intimately to him.

"What if you can't bear our combined weight for that long and we fall? You've done so much to set me free … " She averted her eyes shyly, her fingers toying with the ends of his hair. "I don't want to see you hurt, Rumpel."

He perched on the windowsill and grasped the linen rope tightly in his hands. He couldn't meet her gaze, afraid she'd see the fear of impending failure in his eyes. Let her see him as her hero for just a bit longer, he thought. "Have faith, m'lady."

Belle whimpered as she felt the full weight of gravity pulling at her limbs. She buried her face in the neck of her dashing rescuer and wrapped her arms and legs about him tightly, hanging on for dear life. He moved slowly, carefully down the face of the tower, all the while whispering soothing words of comfort into the shell of her ear until she relaxed enough to let him breathe comfortably. Her eyes remained closed. She couldn't bear to see them eventually fall, but she wouldn't voice her fears. It wouldn't be right to have doubts as to his courage.

"Almost there, princess," he crooned to her, hoping she couldn't hear the tremor in his voice or feel the quaking of his limbs. "Just a little further."

Rumpelstiltskin breathed a little easier as he realized they were going to make it. Just another ten or so feet and their feet would once more meet solid ground. He could feel the girl relaxing, her soft curves nigh melting against his lean lines. It was selfish of him to yearn for more, to wish he could bring her home with him and keep her forever. Why would she ever want to stay with someone like him?

He was brought swiftly out of his musings five feet from the ground, the last knot giving way and sending them hurtling towards the grassy slope. The height wasn't enough to harm them, but the spinner lost his balance, fell over and began to roll down the hill, Belle groaning as she went rolling with him. "Ow!"

A moan made its way past his thin lips as she came to rest atop him, their descent leaving him aching deep in his bones. He forgot about his pain, however; as he became lost in her gaze. "Thank you, Rumpel," she whispered reverently, her lips lowering ever closer to his. He closed his eyes, already anticipating the feeling of her mouth slanting over his …

"Belle, I'm back dearest, and I brought you some of those books you adore so much!" a voice bellowed from the opposite side of the tower, and Belle felt her heart begin to thrum heavily in her chest of trepidation as she jerked her head up and quickly began to fight her way free from his makeshift harness. She grabbed his arm, and dashed into the woods with all of her might. He desperately tried to keep up as they dodged tree branches and tripped over stumps.

"Princess! I can't go any further!" he protested, begging her to stop. She pulled him into the darkened hollow of a tree, placing her hand over his mouth to keep him from speaking. She held him firmly against her, and he groaned inwardly from her close proximity.

"Unless you want to face the wrath of the woman who put me there, then I suggest you listen up," she whispered harshly into his ear.

"What do you want me to do?" he queried back softly into the darkness. The earthy smell of the forest floor filled his nostrils as she spoke.

"My mistress has probably already discovered that I've fled the tower, so I need you to do something I can't do..." she paused, tears threatening to spill over her lashes, terror evident in her eyes.

"I want you to cut off all my hair. She placed an enchantment on it to track me if I ever tried to escape, but it loses its power once it's cut. Please do it … She placed a spell on me which prevents me from cutting it," she cried, and he sighed as he reached for the hunting knife he used to skin rabbits Bae killed, concealed in his boot. He reached for the origin of the braid and pulled back his knife to carefully slice it off. Rumplestilskin watched in astonishment as the braid turned to ash in his hands before falling through his fingertips like wisps of smoke. He turned back to look at the young woman with shoulder length hair, an onslaught of tears cascading down her cheeks.

He pulled her into his arms as she wept bitterly over the loss of her beautiful locks, rubbing her back consolingly, "You may have lost a bit of your hair, princess, but you've gained your freedom, and that's what should matter the most," he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

She nodded furiously as she clung to him for dear life, and he wondered how he was ever going to live without her from that moment on. What could a poor spinner offer a beautiful princess? After a while of consoling her, he shook her gently realizing that she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

"We need to get a move on, princess. I have a son waiting for me back home," he revealed, and she gazed at him sweetly with her doe eyes.

"What's his name?" she inquired, and he averted his gaze shyly, becoming mesmerized by her spellbinding irises.

"His name is Baelfire, and he'll be fourteen in a couple of days," he supplied as she traced the outline of his face gently with her nimble fingertips.

"What a brave name you've given your son, Rumpelstiltskin." She half smiled.

"What about you? Do you have any family?" he asked, quickly changing the subject before he did something foolish like kiss her.

"I did, but my kingdom was overrun by ogres shortly after I was kidnapped by that evil enchantress. I'm afraid I'm all alone in this world now. What good is being a princess if you have no kingdom in which to return?" she queried, her face contorting into grief as she recounted the tale.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. My boy is all I've got as well," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair timorously.

"You must love him very much then. Tell me something, Rumple...I hope it's okay if I call you that because the rest of your name is quite a mouthful," she blushed before continuing. "I have a feeling you didn't come all of this way just to rescue a stranger," she investigated, wetting her lips.

He sighed. "You're right, princess. I didn't come all this way just to rescue you. I actually came to retrieve a lock of your hair, but I couldn't leave you up in that tower all alone. I knew from the moment I saw you. I just had to do all within my power to help you. I made a deal with this entity called the Dark One for a single lock of your hair in exchange for sparing my son from having to fight in the ogre wars. The fact is, I'm a coward and it took a lot of courage for me to do this because my boy is all I've got, and if I lose him, then I'll become dust," he illuminated, fearful of what she'd say from his confession.

"Are you a knight in the king's guard? Your uniform makes me believe you are. I don't believe you would keep your son from serving his duty to the king," she observed with avid interest.

"Not exactly … The uniform is all for show I'm afraid," he sighed believing she must think him an imbecile for dressing in such a way.

"It's no matter, because I think it was very noble of you to risk your life for your son the way you did. You've more than earned a lock of my hair for your bravery. How about we return to your village and give that dastardly Dark One what he wants?" she suggested with a smirk, and he couldn't help but chortle in relief at her declaration.

"Thank you, princess," he smiled, tucking an erratic curl behind her ear endearingly.

"One more thing..." she said, pointing her right index finger in the air.

"Yes, princess?" he inquired as he awaited her answer.

"Stop calling me princess. My name is Belle. We're way past the formalities since we just spent most of the night in a tree hollow together," she insisted, and he couldn't help but smile at her request.

"It would be my pleasure, Belle." he replied, enjoying the way her name tasted on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Tangled Love: Part Two

Rumplestiltskin was relieved once they made it down the mountainside without any intrusions. He noticed that Belle would look back every so often to make sure they weren't being followed. He dearly hoped the enchantment the witch had placed on her braid had been broken when he cut it. Sometimes he would catch her absentmindedly running her fingers through her cropped hair, but he thought she was just as lovely without her flowing tresses. He found himself fantasizing about those chestnut locks, his eyes straying to them often as the moonlight shone against them. To be blessed enough to have the right to run his fingers through them, to bury his face in their fragrant bounty and breathe her in was his fondest wish. And then he would stumble as they traversed the forest and he'd be brought back to his painful reality. A reality where she would never play a role in his sad and lonely existence.

As the sun rose steadily over the horizon, a lake appeared in the distance, and he sighed when he realized they would have to cross it. He scanned the shore hoping there was a makeshift boat for them to row across.

"I hope we can make it across," she verbalized what he'd been thinking.

"There has to be some way ..." he replied, his gaze searching their surroundings. He saw an old man pushing a tattered vessel into the water, and he smiled, feeling there was hope for them yet. He grabbed her hand and ran towards him shouting, "Sir! Sir! Do you care to give us a lift across the lake." One day was already gone. The Dark One had been adamant he return with the princess within the allotted two. If they had to go around the lake, they'd never make it.

The old man turned to look at him, and the spinner noticed that he was wearing an eye patch. He had a scraggly beard and long unkempt hair, and his clothes were ragged and ill-fitting. He felt his stomach begin to somersault, and he prayed this man wasn't what he thought. Belle didn't seem to pick up on his suspicions because she had recklessly run ahead of him, "Good sir! Would you please give us a ride across?" she inquired in her alluring accent which seemed to captivate his attention.

"I charge a fee," he barked gruffly, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid we don't have any money. Is there another way we can pay you?" she pressed, swinging her gaze to Rumplestiltskin, hoping he had a solution.

"Sorry ... no payment; no ride," he retorted, returning to his boat, but Belle was persistent.

She chased after him, pulling on his tattered cloak, "Please sir! Perhaps, I can sing you a melody in exchange for a ride across the lake?" she proposed, and Rumplestiltskin smacked a palm to his brow in humiliation. There was no way the ferryman was going to agree to that.

"A song? I've never had anyone offer to pay me with music before. That's by far the most bizarre request I've ever heard," he guffawed. "Go on if you think that I'm going to give you a ride in my boat for something as absurd as that," he mocked.

"Come on, princess," the spinner ground out angrily through clenched teeth as he glared at the ferryman. "We'll find another way."

Belle shook her head, lowering her voice so only her new protector could hear. "No, Rumpel. It will take us half a day to make our way around, and you are on a deadline, are you not? What about Baelfire?"

He sighed in exasperation. "We have no choice. He's already rejected your offer." Rumplestiltskin was about to grab her hand and move her along but then she opened her mouth ... and the world stopped. She began to serenade them with the loveliest tune he'd ever heard, her voice surely as magical as her streaming locks. He watched in awe as the beauty vocalized every emotion in her voice in the most breathtaking cadence.

"All those days watching from the windows,

All those years outside looking in,

All that time never even knowing,

Just how blind I've been,

Now I'm here blinking in the starlight,

Now I'm here suddenly I see,

Standing here it's all so clear,

I'm where I'm meant to be,

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the fog has lifted,

And at last I see the light,

And it's like the sky is new,

And it's warm and real and bright,

And the world has somehow shifted,

And all at once everything looks different,

Now that I see you..." She locked her gaze with his as she sang, and he felt as if his heart would burst from his chest. She sauntered slowly to his side, and interlaced their fingers. She pulled him closer until they were nearly touching, her lips mere inches from his, completely unaware of the old sailor with tears streaming down his cheeks behind them. The birds and the frogs paused to listen to her chorus, and not a sound could be heard but her enthralling voice.

When she sang the final verse, he found it impossible to speak, still spellbound by her serenade. The seafarer called to them. "Get in the boat before I change my mind!" he shouted. Rumplestiltskin didn't have time to react for Belle had already grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the rowboat.

"Thank you, kind sir!" Belle told the old man as he began to row them across the lake. She sat close to her spinner, her friend and rescuer, while the sailor sat on the opposite side paddling the boat.

"Just don't tell anyone I did this or everyone will be trying to get free rides," he admonished giving her a warning glance.

"Aye! Aye! Captain!" she saluted him, and Rumplestiltskin stifled back a laugh at her childish display. What was he to make of this peculiar woman? Oh, how I'd love to make her my wife. The thought came unbidden to his mind, and left him breathless when he realized just how much he truly wanted that.

After rowing them across the lake, the sailor thrust a small bag of coins into her hands, "What's this for?" she asked, marveling at the gift he'd given her.

"It's for that bloody song you sang! I've never heard anyone sing so beautifully in my entire life, but I want you to have this in case you need anything on your way back home," he supplied, and she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek gratefully,

"Thank you so much for your kindness, good sir!"

"Thank you kindly, sir." Rumplestiltskin added, astonished by the whole display as he helped Belle out of the boat.

The spinner was flummoxed when the older man pulled him by the collar to keep him from leaving. He got right next to his ear and whispered a strong command. "Make sure you take good care of your lass. She's very special, and you'll never find another like her in all the world."

"I will!" Rumplestiltskin stated obediently, deciding not to disclose the entirety of their situation, and admit the sad truth … that she wasn't his. It felt good to pretend she was for a moment as he got out of the boat to join her on the shore. They bid the old seaman farewell before continuing their journey, the time saved and the small respite for their aching feet, lifting their flagging spirits.

They continued their trek through the woods, and he began to recognize his surroundings. They were a decent six hours from his village on foot, and he began to feel excited by the prospect of nearly being home. He knew that Bae must be worried sick about him. "Belle! We'll be to my village in just a few hours!" he said exuberantly, and he felt a little guilty when she yawned.

"I hate to ask but is there anywhere I can rest for a few hours? My feet are aching, and I don't think I can walk another step." she said, grimacing at the whine in her voice. They'd made excellent headway, and he knew they would make it back to his village before the Dark One's deadline. There was a tiny village just over the hill in which he sometimes ventured to sell his wares when the market in his own proved fruitless.

"There's a small village over the hill with an inn, dearie," he suggest gently. "We can stay there if you want and rest up for a bit, but we probably shouldn't stay more than a couple of hours. We can use some of the money the old man gave us to procure a room." She nodded drowsily. He wrapped a protective arm about her waist, his brow knitting with concern over her fatigue. "I'm sure there will even be time for a bite to eat after you've rested."

"Two hours is an ample amount of time for a rest," she agreed, allowing herself to take comfort from his embrace. Tired but encouraged by the prospect of rest and a hot meal, they headed for the village, unaware they were being followed.

~X~

The inn was quiet with only a few residents. It wasn't often they received visitors, mostly during the greatest market seasons which only occurred once a season, but sometimes they got the odd straggler or two. A busty older women came to greet them when they entered. She examined Belle's garb suspiciously, wondering where she'd came from, "What brings you here?" she asked the pair. She noted they carried no goods or wares. "You carry very little to be vendors for the market, and that isn't for another week or so."

"My wife and I have been traveling all night, and we require a room to rest in for just a few hours. Her sister is ill, and we're trying to reach her home in the frontlands with all haste," he fibbed hoping not to raise any suspicions.

"Of course," she replied, tutting softly in false sympathy as she took a large ring of keys from her apron. She pulled off a silver skeleton key which looked identical to the others. "Here you are sir." she replied, her eyes raking uncomfortably over Belle.

Rumplestiltskin plucked the key from the inn keeper's hand. "Thank you," he mumbled nervously before guiding his princess towards the stairs.

Belle felt her stomach churn at the old woman's judgmental glances, and butterflies danced in her abdomen when he called her his wife. She blushed brightly, following after him as they ascended a creaky wooden staircase. The room was on the far end of the hall.

Rumplestiltskin plunged the key into the lock, and pushed it open. There was a single straw mattress, a small table with a lantern, a dirty glass mirror on the wall, and a covered chamber pot sitting beside the window.

"Rumple, there's only one bed … I can sleep in the floor if you want to take the mattress ... if you're tired too," she stammered, unwilling to offend her savior by taking the bed for herself.

"There's no need for that Belle. You take the bed. I need to keep watch, and make sure you don't oversleep," he said softly.

"Thank you … I really appreciate it," she beamed a smile so brilliant it put the sun to shame. And just as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced with worry for him. "But, Rumpel, you've had no rest either. I don't feel right - "

A shy grin curled one corner of his thin lips as he glanced at her from beneath his lashes. "Don't worry about me, dearie. I promise you, I'll be fine. Get some rest," he insisted, sitting in the old wicker chair which stood beside the solitary window.

She sunk down into the straw, sleep overtaking her immediately. He smiled softly as he watched her fall into a peaceful sleep. He raked his fingers through his hair agitatedly, trying to evade the foreign sensations the princess was eliciting from him. What would they do once he arrived back home, and he settled his deal with the Dark One? He was tempted to ask her to stay with him, but that would never be a reality. She was a beautiful princess and he a poor spinner. She may have treated him kindly but that didn't mean she held any affection for him. He was certain once she found out he was the village coward, she would want nothing more to do with him. No one was that kind.

~X~

Belle awoke after a restful slumber, her eyes immediately seeking out her protector. It didn't take long to find him in the sparse room, her Rumplestiltskin staring forlornly out the window. She blinked hazily, wondering why he looked so melancholy. She ran her fingers through her shortened tresses, still unaccustomed to her new hairstyle. She felt her insecurities rear their ugly head when she realized she must look hideous, for a woman's hair was her glory. If a woman sported shortened hair, then she was considered unappealing in societies' eyes. Did he find her unattractive since all of her hair was gone? Back when she lived in Avonlea, men fawned over her beauty, but she never appreciated their advances. She wanted a man who appreciated her for her mind, but was there such a person? She presumed the only reason why he even considered rescuing her was for her beauty. She knew he was far below her station, but she'd never been intrigued by any of the royal suitors her father paraded past her. Rumplestiltskin, however, was different. He seemed kind and caring and that was worth far more than a handsome face and an ugly heart. She decided to break the silence, her heart bursting with a newfound promise of love for him.

"Rumple, I'm awake," she called out to him, gaining his attention as he tore his gaze away from the window. He half smiled at her, but she observed that the light didn't reach his eyes. Something was weighing heavily upon his mind, and she longed to unravel his mysterious musings.

"We'd better get a move on then," he said, injecting a lighter note to his voice as he reached for her hand. She felt electricity travel through her veins from the slightest brush of his fingertips. Did he feel the same spark? She didn't have time to ponder on this concept because after they made their way out of the inn, and a little stretch down the road, the tides changed. The stale bread and questionable cheese Rumpel had managed to procure for her churned viciously in her belly, and now she wished she hadn't been so hasty in eating it while they walked.

The wind roared around them, blowing violently through her skirts. Rumplestiltskin shielded the beauty with his thin frame from the blustering gust. A woman with long flowing ebony locks appeared in the middle of the path. Age lines creased her face, an aura of rage surrounding her.

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you, Belle! It did you no good to escape, you brainless girl! Now come along, and I'll spare your beau's life," she cackled, the threat evident in her tone..

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HER!" Rumplestiltskin bellowed authoritatively, surprising both Belle and himself. The beauty's heart beat with trepidation and fear as she gazed upon her liberator in awe.

"What did you say, knight? Do you not know who I am? Do you not realize I can reduce you to a snail in a matter of seconds, and squish you under my boot?" She forewarned, etching closer to them. Rumplestiltskin held out his hands, shielding Belle from the blow of any attacks.

The spinner could feel his love's fear where she cowered, pressed tightly against his back. Yet, surprisingly, her fear brought him courage, her touch fortified him with strength, and her warm breath at the back of his neck instilled in him a hope for their future.

"Very well then! If that's the game you're going to choose to play, then I'll make sure it's your last!" she retorted, conjuring a fireball in her hand and aiming it at him.

"Please! Mother Gothel, don't hurt him!" Belle pleaded, sidestepping around him, "I'll go with you if you promise to leave him alone," she bargained. She couldn't allow harm to come to him, not after everything he'd done for her … not after giving her heart to him. The witch smiled wickedly.

"That's a good girl," she praised, but before she could reach the other woman, Mother Gothel screamed in agony. Belle leaped backwards where Rumpelstiltskin pulled her securely into his embrace. They watched in horror as the evil enchantress was stabbed in the back with a large blade. She fell to the ground, aspirating on the blood which spilled from her mouth. The Dark One pulled the blade from her torso, and smirked sinisterly.

"I see you kept your word, spinner. Now let's settle this deal," he whispered darkly, drawing closer to the pair.

"Please don't hurt her!" the spinner implored as he pulled the beauty closer to his lean frame. Belle buried her head in the pauper's chest unable to look at the hideous nightmare standing before them.

"I just want a lock of her hair, and then you can both be on your way," he scoffed impatiently before producing a clean knife. Belle squeaked with fright when she felt the creature snip a thin piece of hair from her scalp. The beast placed it in a thin vial, giggling impishly.

"Well that settles our deal, and congratulations on sparing your son's life. He's at home waiting for you," he informed the spinner in his enigmatic inflection.

"Th-Th-ank you, but how did you find us?" the spinner probed anxiously.

"The Dark One sees and knows many things. I've watched your little escapade from the moment you appeared in front of the tower. Did you really think I would allow a loathsome witch obstruct my plans?" he tutted, seeming to stare into Rumpelstiltskin's very soul.

"No..." he stammered, and the demon shrugged with a roll of his eyes. In a flash of crimson smoke, the Dark One vanished, leaving them alone again.

"So … I guess we should be going," Belle suggested, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Yes, my son is probably worried sick about my absence." The spinner sighed, averting their gazes away from the deceased witch lying in the road. Belle sighed, disappointed from the loss of contact as they made their way further down the path.

"Um … Rumple … Can I ask you something?" she broached, her heart hammering heavily in her chest from what she was about to inquire.

He turned to her, his soft sable eyes piercing the very depths of her soul. "What is it Belle?" he asked, in his soothing brogue.

She swallowed back the lump forming in her throat, "Do you think I could cook something for you and your son once we arrive back at the village? A token of my gr-gratitude?" she offered, mentally scolding herself for not being courageous enough to reveal the true intentions of her heart.

"I'm sure Bae would like that very much, but you don't need to bother yourself with it. Giving your lock of hair to the Dark One is thanks enough," he assured her.

Belle huffed impatiently, realizing it was now or never. She revealed with her actions what she had trouble expressing with her words as she cupped his face in her hands, and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. She pulled away, gazing amorously into his sable depths which reflected back a desire she'd never seen before. He pulled her in for another kiss. It showed her a hunger she couldn't mistake as her lips met his eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his slipped to her waist, pulling her firmly against him.

After several moments, they pulled apart breathlessly. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries," she apologized.

He chuckled at her naivety. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the moment I first laid my eyes on you, but the thought of you wanting to kiss me is preposterous!" he scoffed, pulling away slightly, the color high in his cheeks.

A mischievous grin spread across her face, and a wicked gleam danced in her pupils as she pulled him closer to her. Her hot breath fanned against his neck, only fueling his desire for her when she made a confession of her own … one which made him weak in the knees.

"I want you to do more than kiss me, Rumplestiltskin … I long for you to ravish every inch of my skin," she revealed, and he could hardly believe it because no one had ever expressed such a desire for him, including his ex-wife who could barely stand to look at him.

He held up his hands in disbelief. "Belle … The people in my village view me as nothing more than a worthless coward. If you chain yourself to me, then I can promise you … you'll be viewed as an outcast too," he warned, unable to hold her gaze.

"Rumple, you're no coward! You proved that when you rescued me." she countered, moving closer to him, "And again when you stood up to Mother Gothel," she claimed as her lips found the rapid beat of his pulse beneath his stubbled jaw. "And once more when you protected me from the Dark One." Her petal soft lips teased at the corner of his mouth. "Get those loathsome thoughts of no one ever being able to love you out of your head," she commanded, backing him against a tree.

"Belle I-" he protested as she placed her index finger to his lips.

"Not another word from you." She smiled softly, caressing his face with the back of her hand. He felt his heart flutter in his chest from her innocent advances. No one had ever treated him so delicately before. He'd become so used to everyone's indifference towards him, he didn't know how to respond.

"Belle, it's hard for me to fathom someone would actually want me that way," he confessed, his cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Well, get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere," she respired, threading her fingers through his soft mane while placing a warm kiss against his lips. She pulled away flustered, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was nothing more than a wonderful dream he was about to awaken from. "If you'll have me … Rumple, this is real … I promise I have no intention of ever leaving, so why not see where it takes us?" she inquired, and he thought she must have read his mind.

"Belle, I'm a weak and cowardly spinner who barely makes ends meet. I'll never be able to give you the life you deserve," he berated, his insecurities bubbling up inside him.

"Rumple, I've lived a life full of lavish riches, and look where it got me, I was kidnapped after my parents gave me the tonic of a rare flower which was supposed to cure my malignancy[d]. It just so happens the flower was the exact same one Mother Gothel used to keep her young. The plant gave me the same abilities, so she selfishly stole me away from them so that she could live forever, but they all died at the barbaric hands of the ogres. I have nowhere left to go except into exile, so why can't I spend the rest of my days with you? You're the most genuine person I've ever met, and I'm afraid I'll never be able to part from you without breaking my own heart in the process," she confided.

"Belle, I-" he was about to retort until she cut him off. "Just believe I can love you," she vowed, and he sighed, cradling her face in his hands, "I'll try, but I'm sure it's going to seem impossible," he chuckled dryly.

"Then I'll show you until you believe it," she chuckled, a determined look in her azure irises. He kissed her forehead softly before clasping her hand in his.

"It's getting late, and I need to get home to my son. I want you to meet Bae."

She nodded, squeezing his hand tightly in her own. "I would love that." she responded. He couldn't help but feel excited for what the future held for them.

They journeyed over the brow of the hill, the hovel appearing in the distance. "Is that where you live?" she inquired, full of intrigue.

"It is … It isn't a palace by any means, but it's all I've got I'm afraid," he replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head nervously, afraid she would leave once she realized he was completely penniless.

"I think it's very charming," she affirmed, squeezing his hand tightly, relief coursing through him.

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing to offer you," he sighed, pulling away slightly, but she only pulled him closer.

"All I want is you. I can assure you ... that's enough." His heart fluttered from her confession, believing it was to good to be true.

As they approached the hovel, the flimsy wooden door flew open, revealing Baelfire bounding towards them. The teenage boy with dark velvet curls stopped halfway, breathless.

"Bae!" Rumplestiltskin bellowed, sprinting towards his son, and pulling him into his arms. Belle watched with appreciation as the pair embraced.

"Papa! Where have you been!?" Bae gasped, pulling away slightly to gaze at him, searching for answers.

"It's quite a long story, son … Why don't we go back inside, and I'll tell you all about it," he paused before turning to Belle. "I would also like you to meet someone very special." He smiled, gesturing for her to come. She stepped forward shyly, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Who is she?" Bae inquired, gazing between the two with piqued interest.

"Her name is Belle, and she's someone very special," he supplied, stepping aside so they could greet each other.

"Hello, Baelfire … Your papa has told me quite a bit about you." She beamed, and he couldn't help but believe she was reminiscent of sunshine.

"Hello, Belle … How did you and my papa meet, and how are you walking without your staff?" he interrogated, while staring between them.

Rumplestiltskin put his arms around them and chuckled. "There will be a time to explain everything, my boy, but why don't we head inside first? Belle has promised to cook us a fine meal," he remarked, Bae's eyes lighting up at the mention of food.

"I'm all ears then," he laughed before dashing ahead of them into the hovel.

"Do you think he'll accept me?" she inquired nervously, holding him back momentarily.

"Baelfire is the most accepting … loving person I know. He'll come to love you just as I have," he reassured her, causing tears to well in her eyes. She threw her arms around him before placing a gentle kiss against his lips.

"I know I'll never grow tired of that," he smiled, tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"How about the supper?" she grinned, the light reaching her eyes, reflecting that of a woman in love.

"How about it then..." he smiled, taking her hand in his and walking into the hovel. The creaky wooden door shut behind them, a symbol of the closing of a lonely chapter in their lives and the beginning of one full of love.

He'd gotten more out of this deal then he could have imagined, and he wasn't about to let go of her. Their future was just over the horizon and the possibilities for them were endless, for the pauper - not the stalwart prince - had won the princess's heart. Their story was just unfolding, and it was a new beginning for both of them … one that would ultimately end with happily ever after.

A/AN: Well there's the end of my second installment in this series of fairy tales. I left it with an open ending because I want you to imagine what happened with them by creating your own ending in your mind. The great thing about fairy tales is that we can know they lived happily ever after because they usually always end on that note without going into great detail. I hope you've all enjoyed this tale. Sleeping Beauty is the upcoming one in this installment. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you Charlotte Ashmore for being such an amazing beta!


End file.
